


beyond the light

by hananinare



Series: Yuzuvier One Shots [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Just me trying to deal with Yuzu's NHK withdrawal, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananinare/pseuds/hananinare
Summary: In which Javi reflects on the brightest star in his universe.





	beyond the light

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for @yuzuvier.hcs on IG when Yuzu announced his withdrawal from NHK. A little somber, a litte funny, a little cute and cheesy. I hope you enjoy it!

Yuzuru Hanyu is a dream, a legend, a fairy tale. He's a shooting star and a raging fire to the whole wide world. He can conquer and he can overcome. But to Javi, he's also an awkwardly stubborn young man who forgets his keys at home and has to call his mom, muttering an embarrassed 「困ってる」as she opens the apartment door.

 

Yuzu's the kind of creature who gets extremely lazy when there is no spark; he complains about the impossibly boring uni projects, desperately trying to get himself together, and Javi turns to help, making him a cup of midnight tea, only to find him glued to his console, a guilty smile on his lips. Javi scolds him and Yuzu knows he's not being serious, yet he always plops his head back, making a disgruntled face, only if it's to make Javi think his words hit him. "School is stupid."

 

Sometimes Yuzu reminds Javi of his grandma, his hair puffed like a neat bowl, reading glasses hanging on the tip on his nose and a pencil in-between his restless fingers. He's been trying to solve the crossword for an hour, missing that one crucial word, and Javi comes bearing hints and a complimentary cup of hot beverage. "Don't tell, need to think myself." So Javi sits and watches him in a satisfying silence, wondering how a person with such a neat mindset can have such a terrible handwriting.

 

Yuzu always comes around when Javi cooks; he never says anything, simply watches him from across the kitchen, eyes following every movement. Javi has asked him why he does that more than enough times, and Yuzu always answers the same. "Want to know how to cook." But then he never stays to watch his own mother, and when Javi tries to interrogate him, Yuzu answers that he doesn't understand.

 

Sometimes when they eat dinner or play video games, Yuzu starts speaking Japanese. They never really talk about it, but Javi thinks he understands. So eventually he joins in. 「今日ハビのサルコーはちょっと。。。」"Necesitas cortarte el pelo, te ves como un caniche." Sometimes they laugh when their eyes meet and sometimes they remain dead serious. Yuzu always asks Javi to translate if he hears a familiar word and Javi thinks he might be writing them all down in secret, trying to crack this little game of theirs step by step.

 

Sometimes Yuzu gets lost in the metro station. Not because he doesn't know the way to go but because his mind is floating somewhere far away from the streets of Toronto and, probably, the planet he's living on. Yuzu has a thinking face and Javi finds it funny. Sometimes his eyes go so wide, almost as if he just came to some unexpected revelation, and his nose wrinkles as if the air he's breathing started to stink.

 

Yuzu is a weirdo, and Javi loves him for being one. He tries so hard and rises so high, but all he needs sometimes is a hug. Sometimes the dreadful & the unexpected happens, and Yuzu needs someone to catch him when he falls; to be held not because he's weak but because a push makes him grow taller. Javi is lucky enough to be one of those people to him, even if it's just his stupid Salchow that Yuzu is jealous of. In the end, who on Earth knows what is going on inside the head of this lanky, silly, truly extraordinary boy. Aside from one thing, of course. The image of himself, beyond the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> 「困ってる」 - I messed up  
> 「今日ハビのサルコーはちょっと。。。」 - Today Javi's Salchow was a little off  
> "Necesitas cortarte el pelo, te ves como un caniche." - You need to cut your hair, you look like a poodle


End file.
